


Night Dreams

by Italy009



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italy009/pseuds/Italy009





	Night Dreams

Chapter 1  
Zacharie woke up early, he yawned and sighed. Business had been slow lately, well slower lately… He went outside and hung up a sign that read “Sale GET IT WHILE IT LASTS!” Mai woke up she yawned got the broom and sweep the floor…”Anything else?” Zacharie Said “Mine.” She sighed She grabbed a bow a few arrows and a pick axe and put the rest of the inventory in the chest that was in her room.

She pushed the button to the iron door; she walked in the room dragging the heavy pickaxe behind her…”That’s funny I thought I left the torches lit.” She set her pickaxe down on the ground and she got out flint and steel from the chest next to her. She walked up to the torch and went to light the grass. Suddenly someone tackled to her.

‘Where is she?’ Zacharie thought he grabbed his sword and pushed the button –to the door- and walked in he placed a lit torch on the wall he looked down and saw her pickaxe he walked down the tunnel a little and saw Mai laying on the ground. Laying on the ground in her own pool of blood her head was scraped up she had scratches and bruises all over. Zacharie dragged her out of the mine and laid her in the bed. He grabbed her bow and some arrows. He wanted them to pay. He walked back to the mine. He walked with the bow drawn; suddenly someone tackled him from behind.   
Chapter II  
Someone suddenly rolled him over. Zacharie Gasped “You’re Mia’s” He stuttered. “Yes, I’m Mia’s brother.” Jared said, finishing his sentence. “But it can’t be I watched you die!” “Think again mask boy!” Jared pulled out a knife, “Now let’s see who you really are!” Zacharie Laughed hysterically almost like he was going insane. Jared cut one string to the mask and watched it fall off… Jared had the most shocked look on his face in the history of faces. Zacharie laughed harder. “Thats your face!?! You have a frog face?” Jared said, and Zacharie started laughing so hard that he kicked Jared off him and he started rolling around….

Mai came bursting the the iron door “You Dim witted brother!” She had a bow drawn “Oh crap,” Jared said, “Tifos is here! BYE!” Jared dug a hole straight down to the lava and committed suicide. They covered the death hole and immediately went to the shop as the little bell in front of the door rang. “May I help you?” Mai said. Zacharie said, “I’m gonna go restring my mask now.” Zacharie walked into his room and strung his mask. “Yes you can help me by Dying!”’ said Tifos pulling out an enchanted sword. Mai pressed a button and suddenly a trap to a bedrock chamber opened. He was killed immediately and lost his items, and was teleported to an ender-chest Mai took them and moved to a normal chest to sell. “That will sell for a lot of credits!”

 

* * *  
“Hey, Mai, do you know where my masks went?” Zacharie said, trying to find Mai. Mai walked out of her room and shrieked at the sight in front of her door. Infact the sight was so horrible that she nearly fainted. He was adorable... “That would be why I wear the mask.” Zacharie said. “Can you stay like that forever?” she responded. “I’m kinda stuck without a mask for now. Great. By the way, are you okay?” Zacharie said to Mai. “Yes, I’m fine..” Mai said as she got up from the ground. She sighed “I’ll be fine!” then she locked herself in her room, away from the world.

She left her room to go collect flowers she picked lilacs, roses, tulips, black eyed susans and some wild flowers. 

She went back home placed a vase on the coffee table and placed the bouquet of flowers there. It was wonderful. Then she decided to to draw a picture she drew a character and decided to name it ‘Naru, Hashimoto.’ “I suck at drawing don’t I?” she said to her self not realising that Zacharie was behind the couch watching her draw “No, you don’t....” He nearly made her jump out of her socks. She immediately blushed.

* * *

 

Zacharie woke Mai. “Good morning…” He said. She sat up and said, “Good morning” Zacharie left the room. She sighed and got out of bed. Mai quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and put deodorant on.

“I’m going out” Mia said as she left the house. She got in her car, started the car, put in gear and drove away.

Soon she arrived in town. She went to the store. she pulled into a parking spot, applied the brake put it in park, and turned of the car. She pulled the key out of the ignition and put the lanyard around her neck.

 

While Mia decided to go to the store, Zacharie decided to try and make a new mask, since he couldn’t find his Cat mask, or his Frog mask. He found no luck in making a new mask, so he decided to look around the house for his masks.   
***   
After a while Mia came home, and saw a Zacharie pretty much tearing up the house for what looked to be either credits, or his masks. “What'cha doin’?” “Nothing! But, did you hide my masks?” Zacharie seemed to be almost glaring at Mia. “NO!” Mia replied like a selfish child. “Hmm, are you lying?” “No,” She said less defensively “Hmm, have you seen my masks anywhere then?” He said, while walking back to his half-destroyed room to search more. “Um try my brother...” Then she ran out of the house innocently “Welp, time to go find my masks...” Zacharie said, almost grimacing, then following Mia 

Mia Went to Jared’s Knowing he was still alive. She Busted down the door and walked in. “What did you do with Zacharie’s masks?” She said as she punched him in the face. “I know you took them!” as she started going through his chest as she found a bow with fire aspect V, Knock back IV, Infinity V ,And unbreaking VII. She Drew the bow and aimed for his forehead “Tell me Now! Or die.” “5, 4, 3, 2 -” “Okay, Okay, Fine.”

Mia went outside into the backyard, and saw a small explosion spot as well as what seemed to be someone that was hurt. “H-hello?” There was no answer. “Usually if you were dead, you would’ve de-spawned by now…” Mia quickly dragged the unconscious person into the living room. “Hey, Zach, can you watch this person for a bit?” “Fi- Wait, what?” Zacharie walked into the room. “Why is a ‘Puppeteer’ here?” “What’s a Puppeteer?” “Someone who uses a person to help them with a goal they cannot accomplish themselves.” The ‘Puppeteer’ opened their eyes and quietly said, “Hello?” “Hello, Puppeteer!”  
The mystery person was slowly covering their eyes. “Hmm? Who are you, Friend?” “Spook.” “Do you have any recollection of anything happening before being here?” “No.. Who are you people?” “I’m Zacharie, and that’s Mai.” “Hmm, well, Mai, look after ‘Spook’ while I try and consult Batter.” “Why me?” “I know he won’t kill me. Actually,Mai, Spook, want to join me?” “Sure…” Zacharie quickly led Mai and Spook to Zone Two, almost instantly finding Batter, seeing him blindly fight a spectre. “Hey, Batter! Do you know who this is?” Zacharie said, pretty much shoving Spook to Batter. Spook instantly jumped back, moved her hair away from her eyes, and glared at ‘The Batter.’ “Hmm? No. Why.” Batter said, not even looking over his shoulder to look in Spook’s direction. “Hey, Batter!” Batter turned around, and simply stared at the ‘Puppeteer’. “Hmm, seems I broke him. Great.” Spook said, and turned back to Mia and Zacharie “Did I break him?” “No idea.” Zacharie said in response, waving his hand in front of Batter’s face. “Definitely broke.” “Welp. Can we leave this ‘zone’?” “Sure. Hey, Batter. You still broke?” Mai asked The Batter No answer. “Welp you guys have fun with the broke puppet over there, imma try and figure out why I’m here.” “Wait, what do we do with the broke guy over here?!” Batter un-froze himself and ran away. “Great the guy un-broke himself. Yay.” Spook walked towards Zacharie and snatched his bag away from him, grabbing a pass for the underground train to Zone 0, then quickly teleporting away. “Great. Batter, help me find her.” “Why?” “She’s obviously your Puppeteer, I dunno why she found us first, just, help me, I won’t sell you stuff anymore otherwise.” “Can I help?” Mia said, budging into the conversation. “No. You go back to the house, and make sure Spook doesn’t get to the house.” “Batter, go check around the train station, i’ll go to Zone 0, I need to check something.” Zacharie disappeared into thin air, and apparently was at Zone 0. “Well, is she here yet? No? Goo- Wait.” Zacharie saw Spook walking towards a hidden door. “Spook! Don’t go in there!” Spook froze, she was wearing his cat mask. “How’d you get that, Puppeteer?” No response. Zacharie walked quickly to Spook, walking in front of the short girl, he took the mask off. “Well, It seems you froze up like Batter. What’s up with that mental connection with you two?” Zacharie asked, not expecting an answer. “Memories…” Spook said in an almost inaudible tone. “Hmm? Well, Batter’s here now, go bother him.” “Hey Batter! Spook’s over here, what’s up with the mental connection there?” “Nothing, it’s jus- wait. How do you know about the mental connection thing?” “I didn’t. The puppeteer over here told me…” Zacharie once again disappeared into thin air. “Did you break too?” Batter said, almost glaring down at Spook. “Well then.” Batter said, lightly hitting Spook in the head with his bat, apparently, it worked. “Hey! What was that for?” Spook said, snapping out of being frozen, and now glaring at Batter. “Do you really want to be frozen here for about ten more minutes, with no one here?” “But, isn’t a guy called ‘Judge’ here?” “Maybe. I’ll go check. You stay here, to look out for any spectres.” “‘Spectres?” “Ghosts, or evil looking guys.” Batter now was in the small building, and left Spook outside. Spook decided to go to the secret door she found, since Zacharie was no longer over here… (Switch to Batter’s perspective.) Batter heard a loud sounds from what sounded like outside the wall. He quickly went outside, seeing that Spook was no longer there. “Welp. I’m gonna have to find her aren’t I?” Batter said to himself. Spook found a strange hallway leading to what seemed to be, nowhere. She decided to see what was at the end of the hallway. She followed through the hallway until she found a room that was blocked off. (Batter’s Perspective.) Batter heard footsteps along the outside of the wall again. He leaned on the wall, and it opened into a large room that lead into a hallway. (Spook’s Perspective.) Spook heard footsteps behind her and fled into another room, leading into a giant stock of items, as well as what looked like a storage closet. She hid in the closet, hoping the unknown person that was behind her didn’t see her go to the room she was currently in. (Batter’s Perspective.) “Well, where did she go now? I’m guessing here…” Nothing in this room. “I’ll just have to find her later…” Batter said, leaving the hidden area, and going back to Zone Three. 

*******************  
“I think I should go back to Zone 0, Spook still has my bag, as well as my sword, frog mask, and other stuffs.” “Go get your stuff back then.” Mia said in response, waiting for Zacharie to either teleport away, or walk outside. Zacharie simply teleported away, leaving Mai once again, at the house. As soon as Zacharie got to Zone 0, he saw Spook walk out of the hidden door he knew too well. “Spook! Did you see anyone in that place, besides you?” Zacharie said, glaring down at Spook, but suppressing his anger. “N-no. Why?” Spook said, hiding Zacharie’s bag behind her back. “Give me back my bag, now.” “Nope, and why should I give it back?” “It’s not yours.” “So? It’s mine now, but here.” Spook gave Zacharie back his sword, and credits. “Just don’t kill Batter.” Spook said, glaring up at Zacharie, soon teleporting away, leaving Zacharie at zone 0. Spook teleported in front of Batter “Hi! Want Zach’s stuff?” “Why do you have his stuff?” “‘Cause I can.” Spook said, no longer hiding her four wings, and flying up to a tall building. “You have wings?” “Yup. How’d you not notice them?” “Dunno.” “Hey, Batter, what’s your deal with Zach?” “Hmm?” “You seem to hate him, why? He sells you stuff, and your only supplier for stuff.” “.............” “Hello? You broke?” “Nope.” “Answer my question, please.” Spook, said landing back to the ground, once again hiding her wings. “I don’t want to.” “Why?” “Because….” “Fine. Welp. What do we do now? I’m assuming Zach and Mai kicked me out, wait lemme check.” Spook said, teleporting to Zach’s house, exploding the entrance of it in the process of this. “Hello, Mai!” Spook said, shocking Mai. “H-hi.” “Where’s Zach?” “Why do you wanna know?” “Because, I need to know if i’m still living here…” “Why?” “I have no memory if I lived anywhere else. Remember, Amnesia.” “You had Amnesia?” “Yup.” “Tell me where Zach is now…” “He’s gone.” “Where.” “Gone.” Spook teleported away, behind Batter, tapping him on his shoulder, and then teleporting in front of him. “Hi, Batter!” “Hey!” Batter said, “Don’t do that ever again, please…” “Fine. I no longer have anywhere to live.” “Why?” “Stole one of Zach’s Sweaters, as well as some of his stuff.” “Why one of his sweaters?” “I dunno, It was in his bag. Plus, I don’t like the puppeteer outfit.” Spook said, teleporting somewhere else, and then teleporting back, with the white turtleneck on. “Like I said, I don’t like the other outfit, anyways, what now?” “I Dunno.” “Go to the next zone?” “Sure.” Batter said, taking out the Zone Four pass, and quickly heading to the train station. “Hey, Batter, what are the other Zones like?” Spook said, teleporting in front of him. “You don’t remember?” “Nope. All I can remember, at all, is you, Zach and Mai, who I met not too long ago.” “Great, i’m gonna have to re-introduce you to everything, aren’t I?” “Pretty much? I think so…” Spook said, quickly following behind batter as they headed to the train station, soon after they reached the train station and got on the train, having to wait about an hour to go to Zone Four. “Hey, Batter, I got a few questions.” “Hmm?” “Who are you, exactly?” “The Batter…” “I need more of an answer.” Spook said, waiting for an explanation. “Fine, I’m a purifier, I kill off any creature that is evil.” “Hmm, and I guess i’m the one that supposed to lead you through that? You seem to fight fine by yourself.” “Well, I don’t know either, but I think it has something to do with ‘if one of us dies, we both die.’ thing.” “Wait- I gotta go do something’ be right back, hopefully…” Spook said, teleporting over to Zacharie’s House. “Hey, Mai! Open the door!” “Sure…?” “How long have you know Zach?” “About a year…? I think.” “Great. Well, I think I knew Zach before I lost my memory, everything’s fuzzy before now.” “Well, why are you here then?” “I want to test something, where’s Zacharie?” “He’s in his room, i’ll go get him.” Mia said, leaving the room, going upstairs. Spook teleported Zacharie’s Cat Mask to herself, putting it on, and pretty much freezing up, “Stupid freezing!” Spook said, watching her arm glitch. “I need to hurry, don’t I?” Spook said, in a demonic toned voice. Mai was now behind her. “Hello? Spook? You okay?” Mai said, slightly backing away from Spook incase she was about to attack. Spook quickly turned around, her eyes flashing a different color for a split second, then returning to the normal color. “Hey, Mai, do you know who the ‘Queen’ is?” Spook said, her voice slowly turning normal. “No." "Spook, don't..." “Why? Why should I stop?” “Is she gonna kill me?” “Hmm? No, of course not… I was just asking if she knew The Queen.” “Well, Who IS the Queen? I haven’t heard of her…” Mia said quietly, hoping she didn’t say anything wrong. “Well, Great. Didn’t I tell you about The Queen?” Zacharie asked Mia. “No, you didn’t” They waited for Spook to do something. “I’ll have to explain her to you then. She’s the complete ruler of all the zones, the mother of Hugo, and a destroyer.” “Who’s Hugo?” “He’s Queenie’s kid, he’s also the reason i’m even existing right now.” “How is a child keeping you here?” Zacharie asked, now suspicious about Spook’s actions. “I’ve regained almost all my memories, but, i’d be dead now, if I hadn’t sworn to protect that child. Is this enough explanation for you?” “Sure.” Zacharie continued, “Hey, Spook, I think I can explain the rest of what and who The Queen is, you can leave now.” “Fine, but, don’t tell her the history between Batter and Queenie.” “Why shouldn’t I?” “...” Spook teleported away, without warning, “Hey, Batter!” Spook teleported in front of Batter. “Please stop doing that. It’s not even scary anymore.” “Awww. But that’s no fun. Hey, by the way, did you know I knew Queenie?” -time skip owo-

 

Mia and Zacharie Slowly walked outside when the saw Spook sitting at the window, when they walked outside Spook said “I’m sorry.”  
“And we’re sorry too,” Mia said, and Zacharie nodded  
They all suddenly received a message. The message read “The Switch has been turned OFF”   
“Wonderful, We’re too late.” Spook said, the world turned pitch black before she saw a ‘new game’ appear. She was once again at The Queen’s Palace. 

 

-The Switch has been turned back ON-   
End of story one


End file.
